


Nurt rzeki

by A_Kookie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dom/sub, Humor, M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Kookie/pseuds/A_Kookie
Summary: Akcja dzieje się w czasie Wielkich Wojen Shinobi pomiędzy Uchihą, a Senju. Jeszcze przed tym, gdy Tobirama zabił brata Madary, Izunę. [spojler]Czyli urodziny Hashiramy i jak odkrył, że jest pierwszym medycznym ninja.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 5





	Nurt rzeki

Hashirama wypił trochę sake z bratem, ale nie bardzo lubił towarzystwo zwyrodniałych homofobow, więc postanowił udać się nad rzekę i powspominać krótką przyjaźń z jego crushem, Madarą. Wziął ze sobą flaszke, a po drodze pił po łyku. Jedyny dzień, w którym może sobie odpuścić.

Madara pamiętał, że dziś są urodziny Hashiego. Mimo że przepełniała go gorycz i nadal czuł ciężar w sercu... miał mu jeszcze tyle do powiedzenia, ale nigdy taka okazja już się nie trafi. Udał się więc nad rzekę, z lekka oszołomiony smutkiem.  
Siedział i rzucał kamienie, tak jak kiedyś z Hashiramą. Poczuł znajomą czakrę. „Czy to może być on? Hashirama?” pomylślał Madara. Wstał na równe nogi, nagle spięty.  
Po drugiej stronie rzeki, z chaszczy wychodzi, albo raczej wypada, starając się utrzymać rownowagę Hashi. Otrzepuje się z liści, przeciera oczy i mówi pijackim głosem:  
\- O oh, Heeej Madara. Sssłuchaj, nie chce mi się z tobą walczyć teraz. Ja dziś mam urodziny, wieszzz.  
Madara przyglądał sie Hashiemu, jak idzie szlaczkiem nad rzeke. Włosy w nieładzie, rumieńce na policzkach od procentów we krwi, nogi mu się plączą. Wiedział, że Hashi lubił wypić, no ale takiego najebanego to on jeszcze go nie widział. Teraz ma szanse go pokonać, albo chociaż sprawdzić swoje siły. Wyciągnął dwa kunaie i rzucił w Hashiramę. Lecz ten zrobił unik, po czym się przewrócił na pupke.  
\- MADARA, ogarnij się! Chociaż w moje urodziny nie próbuj mnie zabić. - Hashirama zrobił bardzo smutną minkę. Madare zaskoczył ten nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji i zrobiło mu się go żal.  
\- Hashirama, to nie tak że chcę cię zabić w twoje urodziny. B-baka - dodał szeptem. - Chcę tylko z tobą porozmawiać. - odparł głośniej.  
\- OooOoOoo, a co to za rozmowa, skoro chcesz sie napierdalać na kunaie? Hmm?!  
Madara westchnał, pokonany logiką (tylko metaforycznie, bo wiadomka, że jest niepokonanym, najlepszym ninja, ktory istniał - albo tylko on w to wierzył).  
\- Hej Madaraaaaa! - przeciągle powiedział Hashi. - Podaj mi rekę, chce wstać. - Wyciagnął rękę do Madary. Tą w której nie trzymał sake oczywiście. Jakim cudem jeszcze miał sake we flaszce? To jego sekret ninja. Madara z niechęcią chwycił Hashiego za dłoń i podniósł go jedym silnym pociągnięciem.  
\- Aj, aj! Nie tak agresywnie! - skwitował Hashi, zanim z rozpędu wpadł na Madare. Ten złapał go (no bo co miał zrobić, baka Hashi)  
\- H-Hashirama, z-zachowuj się - wyjąkał Madara. Hashi podniósł głowę i złapał Madare za poły jego ubrania  
\- Hmm, napij się ze mną Madara, co? - powiedział, uśmiechając się chytro. Niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy Uchihy.  
\- H- Hashiramaaa! - Krzyknął Madara, odpychając od siebie Hashiego, a ten znów upadł na tyłek.  
\- Ała, MADARA! Dupa mnie będzie jutro boleć, jak tak będziesz mnie cały czas na ziemie rzucał... ehh, teraz mam całą yukatę w ziemi, zobacz co zrobiłeś! - z wyrzutem odpowiedział Hashi i zaczął zdejmować z siebie ów część garderoby.  
Madara złapał się za glowę. Nie no, to musi mu sie śnić. Bardzo głupi sen. Nie pamiętał nawet, że zasypiał. Hashi został jedynie w prosto skrojonych spodniach i cienkiej koszuli bez rękawów. Jego mięśnie były wydatne, lecz smukłe. Madara tylko przyglądał się temu przedstawieniu, oniemiały. Hashi pociągnął łyk z flaszki i wytarł usta wierzchem ręki.  
\- Kurcze, z kumplem się nie napijesz? Za stare czasy! - Powiedział Hashirama i zaczął powoli wstawać, chwiejąc się. - no dalej!  
Madara milczał. Patrzył w skupieniu na butelkę sake i był prawie pewny, że już dawno alkohol powinien się rozlać. Podszedł do Hashiego i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
Hashi uradowany, że w końcu zgodzil się na propozycje, z uśmiechem wyciągnął sake przed siebie. W jednym momencie flaszkę z jego reki wytrącił Madara, a ta upadła na kamienną glebę i roztrzaskała się na kawałki. Drogocenny płyn chlusnął i zaczął spływać do rzeki. Najlepsze sake jakie Hashirama pił, teraz zmieszało sie z błotem i wodą, a na jego reakcje nie trzeba było długo czekać. Madara przegiął pałe. Oczy Hashiego płonęły czystą rządzą zemsty. W mgnieniu oka, jego łokieć trafił prosto w brzuch Madary, ten zaskoczony refleksem pijanego kolegi (serio, Haszi ledwo stał na nogach) stracił na chwile dech w płucach od uderzenia. Nie zdążył zareagować, gdyż natychmiast trafił go kolejny cios, tylko tym razem wymierzony w nogi tak, aby się przewrócił. Madara nagle znalazł się na plecach w płytkim nurcie rzeki. Hashirama wymierzył pięścią prosto w policzek Madary, który szybko i z gracją przeturlał się w lewo, mocząc sobie przy tym ubrania w całości. Hashirama nie zdążył wyhamować i plasnął twarzą w wodę. Krztusząc się cały mokry, podparł się rękami. Jego koszula przylgnęła mu do ciała, co zauwarzając Madara, lekko się zaczerwienił.  
\- Ty draniu... całe sake. Serca nie masz no. - Hashi widocznie się załamał. Madara patrzyl na niego tępo i nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Taki mokrusi, bezbronny i pijany Hashi. Czy kolejnego dnia będzie coś z tego pamiętał? Madara postanowił zaryzykować.  
\- Hashirama. Słuchaj, wiem że to nie najlepszy moment ale- zamilkł. Hashi szklistymi oczami spojrzał na rywala. Madara zobaczył nadzieję w jego oczach. Albo to wina alkoholu.  
\- Ale jesteś frajerem, który nie potrafi nawet wymierzyć dobrego ciosu. - prychnął kończąc Madara.  
I tu się mylił. Hashi zręcznie odskoczył od dna i rzucił się na Madare. O nie, teraz to mu się dostanie. Masochista jebany - pomyślał.  
Przeciwnik jednak tym razem był przygotowany. Rękami złapał ramiona Hashiramy i wykorzystując ruch napastnika odepchnął go, a ten wylądował na plecach. Nie puszczając go, Madara znalazł się nad Hashiramą. Wywiązała się szamotanina, gdzie nagle Hashi złapał Madare za jego długie włosy, a ten, krzycząc z bólu, rownież złapał Hashiego za jego piękne, choć splątane pukle. Ta bitka była upokarzajaca dla Madary. Są shinobi i powinni się nawalać na jutsu, a nie tarzać w rzece, ciągając się za włosy. Obydwoje bez tchu, zdyszani. Haszhirama przyciskał ręce Madary, którego miał pod sobą, po obu stronach jego glowy, skutecznie go unieruchamiając. Usmiechnął się.  
\- A może podoba ci się, że ode mnie dostajesz? - powiedział Haszi.  
\- H-Hashirama ja... - zdążył wydyszeć Madara, nim usta Hashiego znalazły się na jego własnych. Poczuł sake w jego oddechu.  
\- Mógłbyś bez wysiłku powalić mnie na ziemie, mimo to, tego nie robisz. - wuszeptał Haszi. Miał racje. Madara nie chciał pokazać swoich prawdziwych uczuć. Wolał prowadzić walki w nieskończoność, aby tylko widzieć Hashiego, czuć jego bliskość i patrzeć w jego piękne oczy.Chociażby po drugiej stronie ostrza.  
Hashi po raz drugi pocałował Madare. Nie napotkał żadnego oporu ze strony Uchihy, którego usta rozchyliły się, aby pogłębić pocałunek. Pełen pasji i pożądania sprawił, że Madarze zakręciło się w głowie. Jęknął z rozkoszy w usta partnera, a ten złapał jego nadgarstki jedną reką, a drugą wsunął pod jego lewe udo i podniósł jego nogę do góry, kładac swoje kolano pomiędzy uda Madary. Przerwał pocałunek, oddychając szybko. Jego mokre włosy lśnily w świetle księżyca.  
\- H- Hashi, proszę. - jeknął Madara, łapiac oddech.  
\- Podoba ci się to? - oczy Hashiramy były dzikie, upojone rządzą (i sake duh).  
\- T-Tak, nie przestawaj. - drżącym głosem odpowiedział Madara.  
\- Chciałbyś wiecej?  
\- Chcę cię całego, Hashi, b-baka - Madara wciagnął ostro powietrze. W głowie słyszał szum, płuca paliły go ogniem, a Hashirama był nad nim, tak blisko. Mógł ugasić jego rozżażone ciało.  
Nim Madara zdążył pomyśleć i ocknąć się z chwilowego odurzenia, poczuł jak Hashi wkłada mu rękę pod koszulkę, podciagając ją do jego szyi. Madarę przeszedł dreszcz, gdy jego naga, wilgotna skóra weszła w kontakt z chłodnym powietrzem nocy. Nogą obiął Hashirame w talii i przysunął bliżej. Jego ręce cały czas trzymał Hashi, który zaczął pieścić brzuch Madary i całować jego szyję. Madarę przeszedł dreszcz podniecenia. Wydał cichy odgłos, po czym zagryzł wargi. Pomyslał, że to żałosne że nie mógł się powstrzymać od wydawania takich lubieżnych odgłosów.  
Hashirama przesunął rękę niżej i zatrzymal się przy mokrych spodniach Madary.  
\- H-Hashi, niżej. - sapnął Madara i poczuł na szyi, jak Hashi uśmiecha sie lekko. Przesunął rękę niżej, na krocze Uczihy. Poczuł jak bardzo był podniecony. Madara podniósł biodra, aby dać znać Hashiemu, że ma się pospieszyć.  
\- Jeśli w tej chwili nie weźmiesz mojego penisa do ręki, to sam się tym zajmę - odparł Madara determinowany. Czuł, że długo już nie wytrzyma tych powolnych pieszczot Hashiego.  
\- Hmm, chciałbym zobaczyć jak próbujesz, Mada- - W tym momencie Hashi dostał kopniaka w brzuch, co uniemozliwiło mu dokończenie wypowiedzi.  
Madara wyswobodził się z uścisku Senju i szybkim ruchem zrzucił go z siebie, siadając na nim okrakiem.  
\- Nie muszę probować, Hashirama. Wiesz przecież, że jestem od ciebie silniejszy. - odparł z triumfem. Role się odwrociły. Tym razem to Madara trzymał obie ręce Hashiego. Jego biodra opadły na krocze Hashiramy. Wydał zaskoczony jęk. Zdziwiła go wielkość erekcji Hashiego, który przyglądał mu się w uniesieniu. Pragnął przejąć kontrolę. Madara zdołał jedynie dwa razy poruszyć biodrami, nim Hashi odepchnął go i przerzucił na plecy. Madara nie dawał za wygraną. Starał się podnieść, odwracając się od Hashiego i próbując stanąć na nogach. Poczuł jak Hashi łapie go za włosy i przyciska jego głowę do kamieni, a ręce unieruchamia mu z tyłu.  
\- Chcesz ode mnie uciec, Madara?  
Odpowiedziało mu jedynie spragnione sapanie. W tej pozycji Madara miał uniesiony tyłek, do ktorego przyciskał ukrytą w spodniach erekcje Hashirama. Madara przełknął głośno slinę.  
\- Wejdź we mnie, H-Hashirama. - ochrypłym głosem rozkazał – Teraz. - dodał wydając długi jęk. Zamknął oczy dysząc ciężko. Wiedział, że długo już nie wytrzyma. Hashi puscił jego włosy i chwycił spodnie Madary, sciagając je do kolan. Włożył w niego dwa palce i poczuł jak mięśnie zaciskają się wokół nich. Wypuszczając powietrze z płuc, Madara jęknął. To było dla niego zupenie nowe doświadczenie. Hashi trafił od razu w czuły punkt i dyskomfort zamienił się w rozkosz.  
\- H- Hashirama - powiedział przez zacisnięte zęby Madara – wejdź we mnie. Teraz.- niecierpliwie warknął na Hashiego.  
Hashirama posłusznie wyjął palce i wyciagając swojego penisa, skierował go do wejścia Madary. Wszedł w niego jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem. Usłyszał krzyk, który Madara chciał stłumić. Położył się na plecach Madary i puscił jego ręce, jednoczesnie nie poruszając biodrami. Oddychał szybko. Madara oparł się na łokciu, a drugą dłonią zakrył sobie twarz. Hashi pochylił się nad jego głową, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła.  
\- Hej, w porządku? Za szybko?  
\- N-nie - odparł Madara. Jednak ta odpowiedź nie zadowoliła Hashiramy. Musiał sprawdzić, czy nie skrzywdził swojego upartego kochanka.  
\- Chcę zobaczyć twoją przystojną buzię - delikatnie powiedział Hashi i położył dłoń na ręce Madary, którą ten zakrył sobie twarz. Delikatnie ją odsunął. Madara nie chciał stawiać oporu. Postanowił, że tylko Hashiramie pozwoli tak się traktować. Na policzkach Madary lśniły łzy. Jego oczy były szkliste, a jego wargi drgały.  
\- Nie chcę.. Nie chcę, żeby to się tak szybko skończyło. Nie chcę żebyś znów ode mnie odszedł, Hashirama - odpowiedział drżącym szeptem Uchiha. Szczerość uderzyła prosto w serce Hashiramy. Jego przyjaciel - jego miłość życia prosiła go, by został.  
\- Zawsze możemy tu wrócić, Madara. Nikt nas nie zobaczy. - szepnął mu do ucha.  
Madara sięgnął do biodra Hashiramy i ścisnął go. Uśmiechał się. Hashirama splótł palce z drugą ręką Madary. To będzie ich mały sekret. Madara poruszył biodrami i jęknął.  
\- Aah, j-jestem już blisko, Hashi-  
\- Nie powstrzymuj się, Madara - odparł Hashirama, też już blisko swojej rozkoszy.  
Hashi zaczął w końcu poruszać biodrami, trafiając prosto w prostate kochanka i otrzymując w zamian piękne odgłosy.  
\- M-mocniej, H-Hashi mm Hashi - Madara jak w transie powtarzał jego imię. Poruszali się w idealnym rytmie, dopasowani do siebie jak yin i yang.  
Hashirama przyspieszył, goniąc uniesienie. Rytm zdawał się być brutalny, ale po paru pchnięciach Madara wydał niekontrolowany jęk  
\- Hashi! Ah!  
W tym samym momencie Hashirama poczuł jak uderza go ekstaza orgazmu. Przed oczami Madary tańczyły gwiazdy. Oboje doszli w tym samym momencie. Przez chwilę próbowali złapać oddech, dysząc ciężko. Hashirama delikatnie wyszedł z Madary i podciągnął mu przemoczone spodnie. Padł na plecy obok niego. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Przez to całe zamieszanie, zdołał już trochę wytrzeźwieć.  
Spojrzał na Madare, wciąż w tej samej pozycji, lecz z podniesiona głową, łapiącego oddech. Widział na jego bladym policzku pare zadrapań, w miejscu gdzie pezycisnął jego głowę do ostrego, kamienistego podłoża. Wyciągnął rękę i położył swoją dłoń na policzku Madary. Z jego palców wydobyło się nikłe światło, a po chwili po zadrapaniach nie było ani śladu  
\- Huh, nie wiedziałem, że tak potrafię - wymamrotał Hashi, gładząc policzek Madary i patrząc mu w oczy, które właśnie skierowały się w jego własne. Madara był piękny.  
\- Zawsze będę twój - wyznał Madara, składając pocałunek na dłoni Hashiramy. Po jego policzku spłynęła łza.  
Hashi podniósł się na łokciu i pocałował Madare ostatni raz. Delikatnie, jego usta pozostały chwile przy ustach kochanka.  
\- A ja twój - odpowiedział Hashi. Madara usmiechnął się smutno.  
\- Czas na nas. Wydaje mi się, że za długo tu zabawiliśmy. Ktos może zacząć nas szukać - powiedział.  
\- Niech znajdą! - rezolutnie odpowiedział Hashi.  
\- Nie nie nie, nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. Obiecaj mi - Madara uklęknął przy Hashim i wziął jego twarz w swoje ręce wpatrując się smutno w jego oczy. Hashirama po chwili zamyślenia odpowiedział:  
\- Rzeka ma pewną moc zabierania wszystkiego co widziała, wraz ze swoim nurtem. - uśmiechnał się do niego. - poza tym, jakby ktoś się pytał gdzie byłem, to powiem że tak sie spiłem, że zasnąłem gdzieś w lesie - zaśmiał się Hashirama.  
Madara usmiechnął się. Wiedział, że Hashirama dotrzyma tajemnicy. Co do jego lojalnosci nie miał wątpliwości. Poczuł jak Hashirama składa pocałunek na jego czole.  
\- Jeszcze sie spotkamy. Na polu walki, przypadkiem, czy w kolejne urodziny. Do tego czasu trenuj i bądź silniejszm przywódcą ode mnie aby mnie pokonać. - Powiedział Hashirama, po czym wstał, zachwiał się i poszedł w stronę lasu.  
\- Będę czekał na nasze kolejne spotkanie. - odparł Madara. Hashi odwrocił się.  
\- Ja również - odparł. Uśmiechneli się do siebie. Hashi wszedł w las i zniknął. Obecność jego czakry została z Madarą jeszcze chwilę dłużej, po czym zniknęła. Madara wstał i chwiejnym krokiem poszedł powoli w swoję stronę. Wiedzieli, że to nie koniec.. Czekało ich jeszcze wiele walk. I tych na smierć i życie i tych w których liczą się tylko oni.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziekuję Aleksandrze za edit! Arigatou uwu


End file.
